


Two Rooms

by fayth (zanarkand)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Flustered Ignis Scientia, Gift Fic, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, ambiguous timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanarkand/pseuds/fayth
Summary: “I was thinking two hotel rooms tonight,” Noct murmurs into his ear, letting his voice go all husky, and Ignis freezes. “Gladio and Prompto in one, you and me ‘n the other,” he continues, giving another lick to Ignis’ ear. “Just the two of us, alone…” He puts his hand on Ignis’ thigh, letting his fingers creep along it towards more tempting destinations.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squeemu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeemu/gifts).



> The original snippet for this fic was written for Squeemu in response to a [tumblr post](https://loktonignoct.tumblr.com/post/183295943346) on loktonignoct. The snippet specifically was written based on the tags "ugh I love how noct is distracted and looking at ignis' neck, instead of the view, maybe he just said, two hotel rooms tonight, in ignis' ear," and the following picture:
> 
> After posting the snippet and having a conversation with Squeemu, the smut in the next chapter was then written :D They made a comment about sleepy Noct and I couldn't resist. And because Noct's in the Nyactis outfit, I tried to make him seem a little cat-like ;D 

“I must say, Galdin’s more lovely than I had expected,” Ignis says.

“Mm, yeah,” Noct mumbles. Ignis is looking out over the water, at the no doubt beautiful view before them, but _his_ attention is distracted, caught by the equally beautiful view of Ignis’ neck. It’s mostly hidden by the collar of his shirt, but that somehow makes it more tantalising to Noct, picturing that smooth expanse of skin lying beneath, begging him to put his lips all over it, kissing and suckling at the soft flesh until Ignis is flushed and moaning. 

“It’s very picturesque,” Ignis continues, and Noct certainly agrees with that. 

“Yeah.” He breathes out the word a second time as he leans in closer to Ignis, his gaze zeroing in on Ignis’ ear. 

“Noct?” Ignis sounds uncertain, tensing slightly—he’s still shy about being affectionate in public, even when there’s very few other people around at this time of day. And propriety often has him holding back, always worried about overstepping his bounds despite their very definite romantic relationship. 

Noct has no such worries, however. He shuffles even closer, his head right up against Ignis’ ear, and lets his tongue dart out to lick around the shell of it. Ignis shudders even as he tenses further. Noct grins, moving gently to nibble at his lobe, and Ignis shudders again, his breath quickening slightly. 

“Noct—” Ignis tries, his voice coming out half-strangled. “Noct—not here—” 

“I was thinking two hotel rooms tonight,” Noct murmurs into his ear, letting his voice go all husky, and Ignis freezes. “Gladio and Prompto in one, you and me ‘n the other,” he continues, giving another lick to Ignis’ ear. “Just the two of us, alone…” He puts his hand on Ignis’ thigh, letting his fingers creep along it towards more tempting destinations. 

“I—I believe that can be—be arranged,” Ignis manages to stutter out. “Noct—” 

Noct grins again, and then pulls away suddenly, swiftly leaping to his feet. “You’re the best, Specs. I’m starving. Gonna see about food.” He takes off toward the dock, laughing at Ignis’ parting groan.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hurry up," Noct whines, as Ignis practically drags him down the hall. "Sleepy."

Ignis only rolls his eyes, supporting him the last few steps to their room, halting in front of the door as he begins checking his pockets for the keycard. 

Noct yawns, closing his eyes as he leans his back against the wall, slowly sliding his body down it. 

"Noct," Ignis says, fond exasperation in his voice, and hauls him back up, using his own body to keep Noct pinned to the wall, thigh between his legs to hold him upright. Noct opens his eyes again, trying to stay awake, watching in a sleepy haze as Ignis continues to dig through his pockets, dipping his head down in confusion. 

Noct's suddenly met with the sight of Ignis' ear right by his face, and without any conscious thought he pokes his tongue out, tracing along it. 

"Noct!" Ignis yelps out, very undignified, and he pulls his head away, peering down both ends of the hallway. His face is red, and Noct likes it. He reaches up, grabbing at a fistful of Ignis' shirt, bringing him closer again, pulling him in for a lazy kiss. Despite Ignis' anxious reaction, he melts into it, licking at Noct's lips, clearly wanting more. 

"Hurry up," Noct mumbles when he breaks apart moments later, and Ignis obeys the order, resuming his search for the misplaced keycard. Noct takes the opportunity to suck gently at his earlobe, giving a pleased noise at the hitch in Ignis' breathing. 

Though he's still sleepy, he's starting to get hard, dick giving interested twitches in his pants, and he rubs himself against Ignis' thigh, lazy and languid, and can't keep his hands from wandering along Ignis' body, briefly grabbing at his hips before ghosting up his sides and across his chest. He finds a nipple, and runs a thumb over it, back and forth, the fabric of Ignis' shirt dragging along with it. 

Ignis shudders. "Noct," he says again, the only word he's managed since they reached the room, and his voice is as strangled-sounding as it was earlier this morning on the beach, before breakfast. 

Noct ignores him, nuzzling at his neck as he moves across to the other nipple, teasing it, enjoying the way it hardens under his touch. 

"Noct—" It's a plea now, high-pitched and desperate, and it makes Noct even harder to see how easily he makes Ignis come undone. It's a heady rush of pleasure to see Ignis' normally steady composure break apart so quickly, and know that _he's_ the cause of it. "Noct, I can't find the keycard." He sounds embarrassed to be admitting it, but a little impatient too, and Noct trails his hand down Ignis' front, to find the hard bulge in his pants, pressing his palm over it. 

Ignis jerks, even as he whips his head around to check for other people again, patting more frantically at his pockets, and Noct grins, reluctantly halting his touching to fumble in the Armiger, materialising the keycard. "Found it." 

Ignis is too far gone to even be annoyed, simply snatches it from him and shoves it in the door, pulling him through the door even as Noct's hands start groping at him again. He shuts the door behind them and goes to push Noct up against it, but Noct pulls away, grabbing at his arm, dragging Ignis away from it. "Bed," he says. He's far too sleepy to stand any longer; they've been up all night and he's crashing. 

Ignis follows willingly, and they tumble into the bed. Noct's already pawing at Ignis' shirt, tugging at the buttons, undoing them hastily. He lets out a pleased noise when he gets the shirt off, then Ignis helps him out of his own—the vest and arm guards had come off before he'd ever made it into the room, vanished back into the Armiger along with his belt—and Noct lets Ignis push him back into the mattress, straddling him. 

He brings his hands to Ignis' chest again, clawing his nails gently down it, over Ignis' nipples, and Ignis groans, squeezing his eyes shut in clear pleasure. Despite their urgency to get in the room, Noct's in no real hurry, and he takes his time working Ignis up even further, teasing the nubs until they're hard and reddened beneath his fingers and Ignis is moaning quietly, grinding down against him. 

It feels good, Ignis' dick pressing against him, and the sight and sound of him atop Noct goes straight to his own dick—it feels impossibly hard, precum leaking from the tip to wet his underwear, arousal coursing through him in pleasurable sparks, and he begins to give small, lazy thrusts up into Ignis. 

He moves his arms, loping them around Ignis' neck, and pulls him down into a kiss, soft and unhurried, closing his eyes and sighing against Ignis' mouth as Ignis licks at his lips, wanting in. Noct lets him, parting his lips enough for Ignis to slide his tongue in, and they make out for awhile. Noct relaxes into the mattress, letting the heavy but comfortable weight of drowsiness creep over him, thoughts fading away, sensations coming to the forefront as instinct takes over. 

Ignis moves from his mouth, dipping his head down to his throat, suckling gently at the tender flesh there, and Noct whines, pleasant heat fluttering through him, nerves humming and making him thrust harder up against Ignis' ass, seeking more friction. He lets his arms drop, skimming along Ignis' sides, the soft, heated skin feeling nice beneath his fingertips. When he reaches Ignis' belt he stops, searching for the buckle, and it takes him a few moments to get it undone, but soon he's pulling it through the loops, tossing it somewhere off the edge of the bed. 

The buttons on Ignis' pants are next, but Noct's fingers stutter to a halt when Ignis scoots further down, rubbing firmly along his dick, and then his head's ducking back down, mouth closing around his left nipple, and for a moment it's nothing but hot wet heat, Ignis' tongue sliding against him, tracing circles around the nub, and Noct whimpers loudly, dick giving another jerk. 

He goes back to messing with Ignis' pants, finally getting the buttons and zip done, and starts trying to tug them down Ignis' hips. "Off," he mumbles, and Ignis laughs as he pulls away from his nipple, rich and throaty, and climbs off Noct. Noct whines not only at the sudden tingling feel of cool air on his saliva-slicked nub, but also at the loss of contact and sudden lack of pressure on his dick, hips still thrusting now futilely into empty air. 

"Shh," Ignis hushes him, and sits on the side of the bed to pull off his shoes, and then slips out of his pants and underwear—folding them neatly and setting them on a nearby chair, because even during sex his habits of neatness are too firmly ingrained—before reaching for Noct's boots. They come off quickly, and he goes for Noct's pants next. Noct brings his own hands down helpfully, but Ignis bats them away, undoing the button and zip more deftly than Noct could manage right now. He wriggles his hips as Ignis begins sliding the pants down, writhing around on the bed until they're near his ankles, and then Noct kicks them the rest of the way off, sending them flinging to the floor. 

Ignis shakes his head at that, a look of fondness in his eyes, but leaves them where they fell, choosing instead to once more straddle Noct, and gods—it's _so good_ , Ignis' erection pressed against his own, skin against skin, Ignis' precum dripping down onto him, and he feels flushed and feverish, heated all over, fresh arousal coiling low in his belly as he lets out little mewls, hips jerking up against Ignis. 

Ignis' mouth goes back to his chest, to the other nipple this time, and Noct groans, throwing his head back into the pillows, eyes sliding shut again, his hands coming up to grasp at Ignis' shoulders, fingers digging hard into the skin, nails leaving behind little half-moon lines, marking him. "Ignis," he says, the word slurring, and then interrupts himself with another mewl as Ignis bites gently at his nipple, teeth scraping over it, fire licking along all the nerves in his body. 

"Ignis," he says again, trying to get some form of coherent thought back, trying to shape that burning need inside him into something that Ignis can understand, but it's difficult when he's overwhelmed by feelings, the things Ignis is doing with his mouth wonderful and amazing, and he's so hard, dick aching and throbbing with want, his stomach a complete mess of both their pre now, and he snakes a hand down from Ignis' shoulder, sliding under his chest, between their bodies, grasping both erections in his hand, wrapping fingers firmly around the bases and then sliding up, stroking over the tips. 

Above him, Ignis shudders, moaning around his nipple, and it makes Noct shudder as well, and he continues slowly jerking their dicks in tandem, hand slick with precum as he twists his wrist around the heads, smearing it everywhere. 

Cool air hits his nipple again as Ignis straightens up some, pulling away from his chest, and Noct blinks open his eyes, looking blearily at him. Ignis has his head tossed back, eyes closed again, mouth open, breath hitching in pleasure every time Noct finishes a stroke, and fuck, it's the hottest thing Noct's ever seen. Ignis—collected, unflappable, proper Ignis who does his best to keep a respectable distance between them when they're in the public eye, who worries constantly about crossing too many boundaries with Noct and making him uncomfortable despite the fact that they're in a relationship—is letting himself go completely, not just because of the things Noct's doing, but because he _trusts_ Noct, enough to let Noct see all of him, to let his guard down and be at his most vulnerable, and that more than anything turns Noct on. 

"Specs," he says, and Ignis tilts his head down, opening his eyes, meeting his gaze, a faint question in his face. "Wanna be inside you," Noct murmurs to him around a sudden yawn, letting go of their dicks, enjoying the way Ignis shudders again just at his words. 

"By all means," Ignis rasps out. 

Noct takes a moment to mentally rummage around in the Armiger, finally finding the small bottle he'd tucked away at the start of this trip, materialising it in his hand. Ignis stares at him a moment, jaw dropping in disbelief, before laughing loudly, his shoulders shaking in mirth. Noct pouts at him, wrinkling his nose unhappily. "What?" 

"Pray tell," Ignis says, calming his amusement, "why you keep the lube in your Armiger, and not your bag like anyone else would?" 

"Dunno," Noct says, rocking his hips as he uncaps the bottle, still wanting friction. "Didn't wanna lose it?" He lets a generous amount drizzle out onto his fingers, slicking them, and then closes them around his dick, gliding his hand along it, slicking it as well. He offers the bottle to Ignis, for additional prep, but Ignis shakes his head, so he disappears it back into the Armiger. 

"Ready," he says, holding himself steady, and Ignis shifts, lining himself up. The head pops in after a moment of resistance, and Ignis groans, beginning to slowly sink down on Noct's length. "Fuck," Noct says, the word heartfelt, and then Ignis is fully seated against him, tight heat enveloping him and making him moan. 

He gives Ignis a moment to adjust, and then rolls his hips, rocking up into Ignis, liking the way Ignis hisses out at the motion, hands coming up to splay across Noct's chest, thumbs rubbing over his nipples, and Noct lets his eyes drift closed, revelling in the sensations threading throughout him. He thrusts again, slow and leisurely, and Ignis grinds down, squeezing his muscles tight around him, wrenching another quiet moan from him. 

"Kiss me," and there's no heat behind the words, his sleepiness making them soft and slurred still, but Ignis recognises them for the demand they are, and leans down obediently. They trade lazy kisses as he continues to rock up into Ignis, letting their orgasms build gradually. 

Eventually Ignis pulls away from their kisses, and starts lifting himself up, sliding most of the way off Noct's length before dropping back down. Noct tries to time his own thrusts to meet him halfway, but he feels too heavy and relaxed, and keeps throwing their rhythm off, so he leaves Ignis to fuck himself on Noct's dick and reaches out for Ignis' instead, curling his fingers around it. 

" _Noct_." It's a low moan, Ignis' voice stuttering over his name as Noct begins to jerk him, letting his thumb rub across the slit with every upward stroke, once more smearing precum everywhere, and Ignis starts moving faster, pounding himself down a little harder. Noct flutters his eyes open, taking in the sight of Ignis flushed and hard, sweat dripping down his chest, hair beginning to stick to his forehead, all his muscles taut as he works himself open on Noct. 

He's starting to feel more urgent himself, his balls drawing up tight to his body as his orgasm gets closer, chasing away some of the sleepiness, and he jerks Ignis' dick a little more quickly. 

"Noct!" Ignis cries out his name a few moments later, and that's all the warning he gets as Ignis comes with a low groan, his dick spurting out over Noct's hand, splashing onto his stomach, his movements becoming erratic as his orgasm throws off his pace. His muscles clamp down hard on Noct's dick, making him shiver with arousal. 

Once Ignis has trembled through the aftershocks, Noct grabs at his hips, pressing his fingers hard into the skin, holding on tight, and begins thrusting up into Ignis in earnest. Ignis lets out another cry, scrambling to clutch at Noct's shoulders, clinging on tight to them as he rides out the thrusts. Noct's getting even closer, cresting towards the edge, his body tensing up as he rocks even faster, and he can't hold back the whimpers that are working their way out of him. "Ignis—" he says with another thrust, "Ignis—" 

"Come, Noct," Ignis tells him, voice low and commanding, and that does it. Noct lets out a loud mewl as he comes, shoving with one last hard thrust and holding it, dick pulsing as he spills himself into Ignis. 

When he's done he sags back into the mattress, eyes shutting once more, worn out and sated. He feels Ignis slowly ease himself up, off his softening dick, giving a little tug to pop off the head, and then Ignis is sliding off the bed, footsteps padding softly toward the bathroom. Sleep steals over him, weighing him down, and he dozes, drifting back to semi-awareness when the bed dips with Ignis' weight once more. 

"Specs," he mumbles, and then flinches at the unexpected coldness of a washcloth on his stomach. Ignis cleans him up, wiping all the mess off his skin gently, and then gets up once more to take the washcloth back to the bathroom. 

When he returns a second time, he crawls into the bed beside Noct, and Noct turns onto his side, curling up, letting Ignis wind his body around him, putting an arm over him, tucking it under his body as he buries his head into the back of Noct's neck, nuzzling at him. Noct presses back into him, letting out a sleepy, contented noise. "Love you," he breathes out, and Ignis' arm tightening around him and the soft kiss he presses to the back of his neck are the last things Noct's aware of before sleep claims him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Squeemu for the original idea, and no worries if the smut ends up not being your thing ;D Thank you to oyakodon for the encouragement in writing the smut and trying to drag me out of the dumpster. Thank you to Alyssa for offering to read it over despite hating smut (and I know you'll never see this thank you because you won't click on this haha). And thank you to my irl best friend who read it over and did drag me out of the dumpster.
> 
> I am never writing smut again now.


End file.
